Mi lugar soleado
by Hopemench25
Summary: El destino lo ha obligado a tomar decisiones difíciles para poder mantener a su lado a la única familia que le queda en este mundo, ese motivo lo llevo a convertirse en un Stripper pero gracias a su trabajo la conoció a ella, la mujer de su vida pero hay un problema es millonaria de familia noble y nadie esta de acuerdo con su relación. NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta historia es un AU.**

El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en su sistema sus oídos comenzaban a resentir el alto volumen de la música, el calor comenzaba a encerrarse en el lugar, el flequillo se pegaba a su frente y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, aún no sabía como había sido arrastrada a toda esa locura si su padre llegara a enterarse de que la despedida de soltera de Ino se llevaba a cabo nada más y nada menos que en el Strip Club para mujeres mas famoso de todo Japón "KONOHA CLUB" seguramente la encerraría en una mazmorra por el resto de su vida y obviamente no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, rogaba para que nadie la reconociera y es que como la heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos del país muchos la reconocían con solo ver sus ojos color lavanda solo los miembros de su familia poseían esos exóticos ojos y según su padre alguien de su posición no podía ser vista en un establecimiento tan vulgar sería una deshonra para la familia Hyuga, los gritos de sus ebrias amigas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad ' oh no' estaba por empezar el show privado para Ino.

Estaban todas sentadas frente al escenario en donde se presentarían los chicos, luego de unos segundos los reflectores iluminaron el centro en donde se encontraban cuatro apuestos hombres todos llevaban un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro para proteger su identidad solamente se podían ver sus ojos, en el grupo habían dos chicos de cabello negro un castaño y él que más llamó la atención de la Hyuga, un fornido rubio cuando la luz dio en el rostro del atractivo stipper pudo apreciar claramente sus hermosos ojos azules nunca había visto a un japonés con tan llamativas facciones.

-Hinata, pon atención que lo mejor esta por empezar.-su amiga Ino le susurró al oído.

-Yo no quiero ver hombres desnudos Ino y tu tampoco deberías ¡en tres días te casas!

-Sai no estaría muy feliz si te viera en este momento.

-Hina no seas aburrida por una vez en la vida diviértete por esta noche olvida que eres una Hyuga ya mañana podrás seguir siendo la niña buena y aburrida de siempre y no te preocupes Sai sabe donde estoy él está en un lugar igual a este pero con chicas obviamente ambos confiamos en el otro, así que vamos a bailar estas hermosa quien sabe esta noche podrías encontrar al amor de tu vida.-Ino se alejo después de darle un guiño.

Hinata sólo negó con con la cabeza y se acercó a sus amigas para disfrutar del show, ino tenía razón aprovecharía la oportunidad para divertirse de todos modos lo que sucediera en ese club ahí quedaría ¿cierto?

Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música Sasuke uno de los pelinegros con ojos onix, piel blanca y cuerpo de modelo llebava un atuendo de oficial de policía, Kiba el castaño piel morena ojos marrón y cuerpo espectacular llevaba un disfraz de bombero, Rock Lee el otro pelinegro de ojos grandes y redondos color negro su cabello tenía un extraño corte en forma de hongo era atractivo pero no tanto como los otros tres llebava un uniforme de la marina y por último Naruto, él y Sasuke eran los más codiciados su cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada, alto abdomen marcado, brazos fuertes y piernas largas y bien trabajadas el sueño de cualquier mujer, vestía un chaleco negro con una corbata negra y unos pantalones negros.

Conforme avanzaba la rutina poco a poco arrancaban prenda por prenda mientras seguían con el baile, Naruto arrojó su chaleco hacia las eufóricas mujeres que con cada prenda que atrapaban enloquecían cada vez más, los otros tres chicos hicieron lo mismo quedando solo en pantalones Kiba bajo del escenario hacia la novia, la rubia se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailar muy sensual con el castaño Hinata veía a su amiga y no sabía que hacer si dejar que continuara o intentar detener la situación volteó hacia Ten ten y para su sorpresa la castaña bailaba de igual forma con el chico del extraño corte y las enormes cejas las otras amigas de la rubia estaban demasiado ebrias que no podían siquiera caminar solas su única esperanza era Temari la hermana de su ex novio Gaara y para su decepción la "madura" del grupo ponía billetes en el pantalón del otro azabache

'Voy a tener que llamar a Sai y a Neji para que me ayuden a llevarlas a casa'- pensaba mientras buscaba su móvil en su cartera cuando dos fuertes brazos rodaron su cintura y un fuerte pecho presionaba su espalda, dio un salto y volteó rápidamente solo para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos celestes, pasaron unos segundos que para ambos fueron horas él aun sujetándola fuertemente contra su bien ejercitado abdomen, vio fijamente el varonil rostro del rubio y pudo distinguir tres marcas en forma de líneas en cada una de sus mejillas, Hinata estaba hipnotizada con su exquisita fragancia tan masculina, después de unos pocos minutos su mente salió del trance y se percató de que sus manos se encontraban sobre el desnudo torso del ojiazul.

'Esto no me puede estar pasando, estoy tocando a un hombre medio desnudo no lo conozco y es un stripper'

Inmediatamente intentó retirar sus manos como si la piel de él quemara la suya pero él rápidamente las tomó y las bajó hacia sus pantalones y con su ayuda los retiro quedando el sexy rubio en un boxer ajustado.

La pobre Hyuga que antes estaba completamente roja ahora estaba a punto explotar y mas aún cuando sintió que su largo cabello había sido llevado a un lado dejando libre su blanco cuello lo último que sintió fueron unos húmedos labios susurrarle al oído algo que no entendió porque en ese instante todo se desvaneció a su alrededor a lo lejos pudo distinguir las voces de sus amigas gritando su nombre y eso fue todo se desmayó.

Llegó muy tarde a su trabajo por la inocente celebración de la noche anterior la cabeza le dolía como si tuviera una docena de agujas clavadas en el cerebro, estaba hecha un desastre no quería salir de la cama pero debía, sus pacientes no podían esperar luego de unos minutos recostada en su escritorio llamó a la enfermera encargada de llevarle los archivos de los pequeños pacientes que debía atender ese dia, sí ella era una reconocida pediatra amaba a los niños y realmente era su vocación no podía imaginarse ejerciendo otra profesión, su motivación era poder ayudar a esos angelitos.

-Hinata-sama.-entró la enfermera depositando en sus manos unas cuantas pastillas para la jaqueca.

-Gracias, Hitomi algún paciente nuevo hoy?

-Mmm, ¡oh! si aqui tiene su expediente el bebé es muy saludable solamente viene por su chequeo mensual Tsunade-sama lo transfirió a esta área usted sera su pediatra permanente.

-Muy bien, cuando llegué lo haces pasar, tengo que ir a ver a mi primo en la sala de operaciones pero no tardo.

Hitomi asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hinata subía en el elevador para hablar o mas bien a recibir un regaño por lo de la despedida Neji era muy sobre protector con ella y seguramente le contaría a Hiashi.

Dio un largo suspiro y abrió el expediente de su nuevo paciente.

Nombre del paciente: Kai Uzumaki

Edad: 1 año

Nombre del padre: Naruto Uzumaki

Nombre de la madre: -

 **Este es el primer capítulo se esta nueva historia espero que les guste a l s que fans del naruhina. Prometo que pronto voy a actualizar mis otras historias.**

 **Gracias x leer, dejen sus comentarios todos son bienvenidos.**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP:-D**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre atractivo de veinticinco años, sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de avión cuando él tan sólo tenía cinco años no le quedó más familia que su padrino Jiraya quien se hizo cargo de él desde entonces y quién poco a poco se ganó un lugar en su corazón a pesar de ser un viejo pervertido como él solía decirle, fue un padre para Naruto tuvo una buena niñez al lado de su padrino claro que la falta de sus padres ensombrecia su felicidad, desgraciadamente Jiraya murió de un ataque cardíaco, dejando a un devastado Naruto de quince años sólo y a su suerte desde ese momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor, él deseaba superarse y ser alguien en la vida como lo habrían deseado sus padres y su padrino, el primer año apenas pudo mantener los gastos de la escuela, comida y demás con una pequeña cantidad que su padrino había dejado pero no era mucho así que buscó un empleo y por su edad e inexperiencia lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue un empleo de medio tiempo como lavaplatos en un pequeño restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku's y es que cabe mencionar que tenía una adicción por dicho alimento y si iba a trabajar que mejor que en un puesto de ramen, en muy poco tiempo se hizo muy buen amigo del viejo Teuchi el dueño del lugar y de su hija Ayame, pocas semanas después de empezar en su empleo un nuevo año escolar inició aún le quedaban tres años para entrar a la universidad, por la mañana iba a la escuela y por la tarde y parte de la noche se encontraba en Ichiraku's, Naruto no tenía amigos de su edad por alguna razón lo rechazaban y más bien lo insultaban y constantemente se veía envuelto en peleas que obviamente él no iniciaba pero después de algunas semanas del inicio del año escolar comienzo a entablar se podría decir que una amistad con un chico engreído, arrogante y que además atraía la atención de toda la población femenina, Sasuke era frío, distante y bastante anti social a pesar de su popularidad al principio no se soportaban pero las cosas fueron cambiando conforme se fueron conociendo, estaba casi en la misma situación que la suya pero a diferencia de él sus padres aún vivían y tenía un hermano pero debido a serios problemas con su padre éste desheredo a ambos hermanos y como la familia Uchiha era una de las mas influyentes económicamente en todo Japón, para Fugaku Uchiha no fue un problema cerrar todas las puertas a su hijos, su hermano Itachi trabajaba en un club solo para mujeres era el único lugar en donde su padre no tenía conexiones y la dueña una hermosa mujer llamada Tsunade lo recibió gustosamente, Itachi se hizo cargo de él por algún tiempo pero Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo no era justo para su hermano así que le pidió que le permitiera trabajar con él para poder ayudar con los gastos pero obviamente su hermano se negó alegando que aún era menor de edad y que no quería que trabajara en ese lugar y no es que fuera un prostíbulo o algo parecido pero tampoco era un lugar adecuado para su pequeño hermano pero al cumplir los dieciocho no hubo poder humano que lo detuviera y así inició su trabajo como stripper, personalmente Sasuke detestaba el trabajo, estar rodeado de mujeres lujuriosas noche tras noche era un fastidio lo único bueno era la paga, realmente le iba bien y lo mejor era que que las clientas no podían hacer mas que ver y tal vez si ellos lo permitían tocar y obviamente él no se daba tocar mas que para que le introdujeran billetes en los pantalones y es que si que sabía explotar su sexapeal, luego de un tiempo su hermano se casó y Sasuke decidió darle privacidad a la pareja a pesar de la negativa de Itachi, a todo esto él y Naruto eran buenos amigos así que el rubio siendo el buen amigo que era lo convenció de mudaese con él así podrían compartir los gastos y así terminaron siendo compañeros de vivienda también, al entrar a la universidad Naruto ya no puedo continuar en Ichiraku's debido a su nuevo horario de estudios así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que renunciar pero siempre los visitaba y de paso arrasaba con todo el ramen, cuando sus ahorros estaban por acabarse Sasuke le sugirió que trabajara en el club con él y ya que el horario era de noche casi de madrugada pues era perfecto para él, al principio Naruto no estaba muy convencido ya había visto el show de su amigo ya que trabajó algunos turnos de bartender pero pues sólo era ocasional porque el trabajo era de otro, luego de pensarlo algunos días aceptó y así fue como comenzó su carrera como stripper, cuando Tsunade lo contrató notó que tenía buen físico claro que no como el de Sasuke quien se ejercitaba mucho más que él y su jefa le exigió que desde ese día comenzará con una rigurosa rutina de ejercicios a lo cual tuvo que aceptar, poco tiempo después su físico estaba igual de marcado y bien trabajado que él de su amigo, ambos se convirtieron en una mina de oro para su jefa quien no podía estar más satisfecha.

Después del nacimiento de su hijo su vida cambió radicalmente de nuevo, tuvo que ser padre y madre claro con algo de ayuda por parte de sus amigos, cuando tenía cuatro turnos a la semana Ayame cuidaba al pequeño hasta la madrugada por lo que siempre le estaría agradecido, en el día cuando iba a la universidad lo llevaba a una guardería, en las tardes tenía que ir al gimnasio por dos horas y el poco tiempo que le quedaba dormía junto a su pequeño y ya entrada la noche lo dejaba de nuevo al cuidado de su su amiga mientras iba al trabajo algunos domingos cuando tenía que ir al club y Sasuke no a regañadientes cuidaba del pequeño y aunque no lo admitiera el Uchiha se había encariñado con el mocoso. Luego de unos meses decidió que dejaría por un corto tiempo sus estudios, era demasiado casi no pasaba tiempo con Kai y apenas y podía dormir y comer, con solamente un año por delante para culminar su carrera como abogado lamentaba dejar todo su esfuerzo pausado pero sabía que valdría la pena por su pequeño y por su propio bien.

El llanto de su pequeño hijo lo hizo despertar instantáneamente sabía que era hora del biberón, restrego sus ojos y volteó hacia el reloj eran las siete de la mañana, aún medio dormido se acercó hacia a la cuna del pequeño que se encontraba en el otro extremo de su habitación, lo observó unos instantes su cabello rubio igual al suyo, su piel bronceada igual a la suya, las tres marcas en sus mejillas era su viva imagen y gracias al cielo lo único que había heredado de su madre eran sus ojos color violeta, no la odiaba porque era la madre de su hijo y le dio la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo pero no la quería cerca de su hijo y la cosa era que no era una buena persona, había hecho su vida miserable por dos años hasta que pudo librarse de ella y estaba seguro de algo, si regresaba y rompía el acuerdo que habían hecho ahora sería él quién haría de su vida un infierno, no permitiría que tocara ni un sólo cabello de su hijo.

Tomó en sus brazos al pequeño Kai tratando de calmar su incesante llanto.

-Que pasa, pequeño tienes hambre ¿verdad?

-Bueno, vamos a hacer tu biberón.

El bebé cesó el llanto ante la voz de su padre y comenzó a reír y a balbucear, Naruto veía a su pequeño y depósito un beso en su frente, lo llevó hasta la pequeña cocina, no escuchó ningún sonido y supuso que Sasuke aún dormía y es que la noche anterior había sido muy extraña en especial para él, dejó a Kai en el corral y se dirigió a preparar la leche, recordó a la chica del cabello de los ojos perla, él al igual que su amigo no soportaba a las mujeres que frecuentaban su lugar de trabajo pero cuando vio sus ojos todo se desvaneció y sólo quedaron los dos.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **Se encontraba Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Lee, Tsunade los llamó para informarles de una despedida de soltera que se llevaría a cabo la siguiente noche.**

 **-Ustedes cuatro son los más indicados para este trabajo, si eceptan ganarán mucho.**

 **-Las chicas que solicitaron el servicio pagaron una fortuna, les estoy preguntando a ustedes primero porque se que necesitan el dinero en especial tu Naruto, pero bueno ustedes deciden y si no quieren hacerlo puedo hablar con los demás.**

 **-Y necesito una respuesta ahora.**

 **Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y es que ya habían amenizado muchas fiestas de ese tipo pero eran aún mas fastidiosas que los shows de todas las noches las mujeres se volvían literalmente unas fieras, una vez en un descuido se abalanzaron sobre Kiba y desgarraron toda su ropa en segundos y quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo, casi violan al pobre hombre y por poco los ultrajan a todos de no ser por Tsunade y Shizune su asistente que detuvieron la situación y sacaron a empujones a las frenéticas mujeres por esa razón pensaron muy bien antes de aceptar y es que Naruto no podía darse el lujo de dejar ir el dinero así nada más, realmente lo necesitaba.**

 **Los cuatro aceptaron por solidaridad hacia su rubio amigo.**

 **El Show estaba a punto de comenzar y él solo pedía terminar pronto para ir a casa con su pequeño, comenzaron el baile, las mujeres se acercaron al escenario gritando y arrojando billetes pero gracias al cielo no se veían tan desquiciadas como las locas de las otras veces, las luces no le permitían ver con claridad así que sólo se dedicó a seguir con su rutina, cuando por fin los reflectores se posaron en ellas pudo tener una mejor vista de las jóvenes, debía admitir que eran muy bonitas y se veían bastante refinadas, de seguro niñas malcriadas y superficiales, rió de medio lado al ver a una rubia de ojos verdes guiñarle el ojo no imaginaba fijarse en una niña rica y mimada no eso no sucedería, suficiente había tenido con la madre se Kai.**

 **Qué equivocado estaba, pronto se tragaría sus palabras.**

 **En un momento su atención se vio completamente atraída por una hermosa mujer que al parecer trataba de esconderse entre sus amigas, su cabello largo hasta la cintura de un exótico color negro que bajo la luz se veía levemente azulado, su cuerpo era pequeño quizá a él apenas le llegaría a la altura del pecho pero tenía un físico que cualquier hombre desearía y cualquier mujer envidiaría, una perfecta figura de reloj de arena todo cubierto por esa cremosa y delicada piel, no podía ver con exactitud su rostro por la distancia y en ese momento la curiosidad se apoderó de él y lo obligó a hacer lo que nunca había hecho, se abrió paso entre las eufóricas mujeres y se dirigió hacia ella, que al parecer se encontraba de espaldas buscando algo en su bolso, cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella ihnalo su delicioso aroma a lavanda, lo que hizo después fue algo completamente inesperado incluso para él, no sabía por qué lo hacia pero su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos se lo pedían a gritos, la tomó por la cintura de una manera fuerte y posesiva pero sin lastimarla, de inmediato sintió el pequeño salto que dio la chica por el susto, asi mismo se dio la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedando ambos frente a a frente, ella alzó la mirada y Naruto pudo ver sus hermosos ojos que se asemejaban a la misma luna con un leve tono de lavanda, era sin lugar a duda una belleza su rostro fino, su nariz respingada, sus espesas y largas pestañas y esos labios carnosos y rosados, toda ella emanaba un aura tan dulce, bondadosa y la vez tan sensual y atrayente, luego de unos segundos observándola fue interrumpido cuando ella trato de librarse de su agarre pero el fue mas rápido, tomó sus pequeñas manos y las posó sobre su pecho al momento del tacto una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, luego sintió como desde el centro de su abdomen un fuego interior se esparcía por todo su ser y solo con el simple toque de una mujer completamente desconocida para él y que por un momento casi hace que perdiera la cabeza no se imaginaba que le sucedería con algo más.**

 **Colocó sus grandes y fuertes manos en sus anchas caderas y la atrajo aún más hacia él, era inexplicable la sensación y él por qué de su actuar, él no era así nunca había actuado de esa manera, se inclinó hasta quedar a su nivel y susurró en su oído.**

 **-Tu aroma es embriagante.-dijo con la voz ronca y sensual.**

 **Los perlados ojos de la pequeña jóven se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro se tiñó de distintas tonalidades de rojo y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la chica se desvaneció en sus brazos, se asustó pensó que tal vez le había hecho daño de alguna manera, rápidamente llegaron sus amigas y lo tranquilizaron asegurándole que ella estaría bien que probablemente había bebido demasiado, hicieron algunas llamadas y luego de unos minutos llegaron dos hombres a recogerlas.**

 **-Cual es su nombre.-preguntó Naruto refiriéndose a la peliazul.**

 **-Su nombre es Hinata.-contestó la castaña de los moños.**

 **Iba a pedir su número telefónico pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke lo llamó para prrguntarle algo acerca de la chica.**

 **-Que fue eso Dobe?**

 **-Nada Teme, no molestes.**

 **-Sólo ten cuidado sabes lo que sucedió con ya sabes quien.-le advirtió el Uchiha.**

 **-Ya se no tienes que recordarmelo.- se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su amigo.**

 **y cuando volvió su atención a las chicas, ya no se estaban por ningún lado.**

 **Suspiró decepcionado, sólo esperaba que el destino cruzara sus caminos de nuevo.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El sonido del reloj lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos cuando vio la hora eran las siete y media y en una hora debía estar en el hospital para la cita mensual de Kai y no podía llegar tarde ya que le habían llamado el día anterior informándole que habían asignado a un nuevo pediatra al pequeño y debía estar puntual o perdería la cita.

Bañó a Kai luego el se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió y al pequeño también, luego de quince minutos tratando de encender su viejo auto se dirigió sin saberlo hacia un inesperado encuentro con la persona que daría a su vida y a la de su hijo un giro de 360°.

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**

 **Decidí escribir un poco sobre la historia de Naruto, más adelante se sabrá sobre la mamá del bebé aunque creo que ya saben quién es XD en este capítulo no hay mucha interacción entre los dos pero en el próximo habrá mucho Naruhina!**

 **GRACIAS X LEER Y X LOS REVIEWS!**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP*-***


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Hinata Hyuga, veinticinco años, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga uno de los empresarios mas reconocidos y adinerados del país conocido por su implacable forma de ser en los negocios, brillante a la hora de manipular y destruir a sus rivales, su madre Hikari Hyuga una hermosa y admirable mujer noble y caritativa todo lo contrario a su estoico marido pero como dicen por ahí los opuestos se atraen, Hinata adoraba a sus padres y no nos olvidemos de su pequeña hermana Hanabi y su adorado primo Neji, como amaba a esos dos.

Tenía una hermosa familia y hacía lo que amaba no podía quejarse, tiempo atrás su padre quiso que se hiciera cargo de las empresas pero con mucho pesar tuvo que rechazar el mando del imperio Hyuga, al principio le preocupó la reacción de su otou-san porque como era de esperarse se negó muchas veces a que su primogénita fuera una simple doctora y es que para él era de suma importancia el estatus y la posición social de una persona, por esa razón temía que si llegaba a enamorarse de un hombre que no tuviera millones en el banco su padre se opusiera rotundamente y entonces Hiashi tendría muchos problemas con ella.

Después de rogar y rogar por meses con la ayuda de su madre logró convencerlo e ingresó a la mejor escuela de medicina de todo Japón y es que Hinata era la niña consentida de papi a Hanabi la amaba claro que sí pero con la peliazul tenía un lazo especial y ella igualmente adoraba a su otou-san, Hiashi era muy celoso con sus hijas y aún más con Hinata por ser mayor y con lo hermosa que era pues era de esperarse que tuviera un séquito de perros falderos tras ella, pero él los hacía desaparecer con una sola llamada, muchos lo tachaban de sobre protector y la verdad no podía importarle menos, no permitiría que cualquier sabandija intentara llevarse a su princesa y menos si el malnacido era un muerto de hambre, primero tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

-Hinata-sama, el paciente y su padre esperan en su oficina.-la enfermera le informó sesde su escritorio.

-Gracias Hitomi.-dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-¡ah! y por favor que nadie me interrumpa a menos que sea una verdadera emergencia.

-Por supuesto, como usted diga.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta pero por alguna razón se sentía muy ansiosa y algo distraída, algo que era completamente anormal en ella y aún más cuando se trataba de su trabajo, no por nada a su corta edad era una de las mejores pediatras del país.

Echó fuera esos pensamientos de su cabeza y entró mientras daba un último vistazo a los datos de su pequeño paciente.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Hyuga.- levantó la vista y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su cuerpo se congeló inmediatamente ante la imponente figura parada frente a ella recorriendo cada centímetro de su pequeño y femenino cuerpo con la mirada.

'¡Ay! por Dios es el sexy stripper de anoche no, no, no esto no me puede estar sucediendo a mí, esas marcas en el rostro, esos ojos, el cabello rubio, y ese cuerpo, definitivamente es él ¡y por qué tiene que verse tan...tan...¡ah! muy bien Hinata eres una Hyuga tranquilizate y has tu trabajo no permitas que se de cuenta de tus sucios pensamientos, además que posibilidades hay de que me recuerde, debo actuar natural como siempre, así terminaré con esto lo antes posible'-

Naruto llegó justo a tiempo al hospital, una enfermera que por cierto casi lo devoraba con la mirada a la cual simplemente ignoró como a todas las demás, lo guió hacia el lugar en donde los atendería el doctor de Kai, entraron y acomodó al pequeño en el suelo mientras sacaba algunos juguetes para entretenerlo, unos minutos después el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención al ver quien se encontraba frente a él su corazón dio un vuelco, era la chica de la noche anterior 'Hinata'. Ella habló, dijo su apellido pero su mirada se encontraba centrada en unos papeles que llevaba en la mano, cuando levantó el rostro y vio al atractivo rubio la hermosa sonrisa que llevaba se desvaneció y sus bellos ojos se abrieron como platos y él simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Kai llamó la atención de ambos llorando bastante mal humorado.

Hinata que hasta ese momento no había notado al pequeño, posó sus ojos en el hermoso angelito y fue amor a primera vista, había atendido a muchos niños y claro que todos eran lindos para ella pero al ver esos hermosos ojitos violeta sintió una conexión inmediata con el pequeño rubio.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, eres un bebé hermoso ¿sabias? apuesto que te lo dicen todo el tiempo.-se puso de rodillas frente a él y le dio una gran y dulce sonrisa, y al parecer a Kai le sucedió lo mismo que a ella porque en ese momento estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacia la Hyuga demandando su completa atención.

Naruto quien observaba la escena con ternura se sorprendió ante el acto ya que su hijo era bastante uraño con los extraños de hecho sólo aceptaba que Sasuke o Ayame lo cargaran pero al parecer la pequeña belleza de ojos perla lo había dejado embobado igual que a él.

-Es extraño por lo general es bastante uraño.-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza apenado.

-umm...bueno parece que le agrado tanto como él a mí.-Hinata lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó en brazos.

-Bueno Uzumaki-san empecemos ¿le parece?

-Naruto

-¿eh?

-Dime Naruto, Uzumaki-san me hace sentir viejo.-rió mientras cruzaba sua fuertes brazos sobre su pecho haciéndolo ver aún mas imponente y apuesto, causando un "leve" sonrojo en la Hyuga.

-C-claro Naruto-kun, en ese caso llámame Hinata.

'ufff no se acuerda de mi, es perfecto ahora solo tengo que seguir pretendiendo que nunca lo he visto y ya'.-pensaba mientras comenzaba con el chequeo de Kai.

-'Así que su plan es pretender que nunca me ha visto mmm...que mal que tendré que arruinar su perfecto plan'-el rubio rió de lado mientras la observaba hacerle cosquillas a su hijo.

-Déjame revisar esos hermosos ojitos, sólo sera un segundo ¿de acuerdo?-Kai soltó una carcajada mientras jugaba con los largos cabellos de Hinata.

-¡Muy bien! eres un hombrecito muy valiente.-así siguió con la revisión, cuando terminó devolvió a Kai a los brazos de su padre pero al verse separado de Hinata no tardó en mostrar su disgusto e hizo un "pequeño" berrinche.

-Vaya si que le agradas.

-Tienes un hijo hermoso Naruto-kun.- Hinata sonrió con ternura y desvío la mirada hacía el pequeño.

-Lo se, Kai es todo mi mundo no imagino mi vida sin él.-su rostro se entristeció por un momento

-Se ve que eres un gran padre, Kai es muy afortunado.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero siendo padre soltero se me dificulta un poco más pero sabes, nunca me dare por vencido.-el rubio sonrió mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura, Hinata apenas podía contener el pequeño hilo de baba que amenazaba con salir por una pequeña comisura entre sus labios, ese hombre era el sueño de cualquier mujer cada vez que tomaba en brazos a Kai sus músculos se resaltaban aún mas y como se encontraban en pleno verano la temperatura estaba bastante elevada a pesar del aire acondicionado y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su bronceado cuerpo, bueno en las partes visibles, su delgada camisa se pego aún más a su marcado abdomen (se imaginan eso porque yo si ahhhhh Naruto es tan Hot, lo siento continuemos con la historia)

'Dios yudame, me he vuelto una completa pervertida'

-Hinata, te encuentras bien? preguntó Naruto moviendo la mano frente a la Hyuga para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes.-el rostro de Hinata parecía una pequeña cereza la pobre estaba tan avergonzada.

El pequeño comenzó a bostezar y Naruto supo que era su oportunidad, quería conocer mejor a Hinata, la observó por unos segundos aún con su atuendo médico se veía igual o aún mas sensual que la noche anterior, sudor cubría su tersa piel y el escote que llevaba le daba una buena vista de sus grandes y firmes senos, tragó en seco, su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos deseaban a esa mujer.

'Creo que vivir tantos años con el Sabio pervertido dejaron graves secuelas en mí'

Fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por su hijo que se removía incómodo en sus brazos.

Recostó a Kai en su pequeña silla, luego de unos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Bueno Naruto-kun...umm...creo que ha sido todo por hoy, debes traer a Kai exactamente en un mes por ahora todo esta perfectamente bien no veo ningún problema, sigue con la rutina que has llevado hasta ahora y haz que tome sus vitaminas todos los días.-Escribió una prescripción y se le entregó.

-Gracias, es un alivio que todo este bien.-Se levantó lentamente esperando a que Hinata fuera hacia la puerta, cuando pasó justo a la par suya, la tomó suavemente del brazo y la hizo voltear hacia él.

Ella lo vio bastante confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, no quise incomodarte y tampoco era mi intención que te desmayaras.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente de nuevo y apenas y pudo articular palabra.

-P-pero entonces tu me reconociste.-bajó su rostro avergonzada.

-Claro que sí desde el primer instante en que cruzaste por esa puerta y estoy seguro que a ti te ocurrió lo mismo.-levantó una ceja mientras tomaba su mentón haciendo que levantara la mirada.

-¿por qué no mencionaste nada?-dijo ella viendo fijamente a Naruto.

-Quería ver si tu lo hacías primero, pero deduje que habías decidido pretender como si nada hubiera sucedido, por eso espere para sacar el tema.

-Y-yo...

-No tienes que decir nada, yo sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, creeme que no suelo ser así pero contigo no pude evitarlo, espero que no pienses que soy un mujeriego pervertido.-apenado el rubio introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-N-no tienes que disculparte, yo entiendo.

-Hinata, podemos conocernos...digo...ya sabes... salir alguna vez y conversar, claro si tu estas de acuerdo.-Hinata vio directo a sus azulados ojos asombrada y confundida ante su petición.

-mmm, pero y la madre de Kai, no eres casado?

El rostro de Naruto se tensó y suspiró algo molesto.

-Ella abandonó Kai y con respecto a mí nunca tuvimos una buena relación, y en lo que a mí respecta esta muerta.-dijo mientras veía al pequeño dormir tranquilamente.

-Hinata, me gustas y mucho.-la hyuga se tensó y pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba.

-No pero no te preocupes quiero que las cosas se den a su tiempo, por eso quiero conocerte mejor por lo pronto se que tu y Kai se llevaran de maravilla.

Luego de unos segundos el rostro de Hinata se suavizó y sólo asintió mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-M-me encantaría.

La típica sonrisa del rubio volvió de inmediato.

-Antes se que nos vayamos podrías darme tu número, para comunicarnos.-dijo algo nervioso.

-S-si claro.-anotó su número en un papel y se lo entregó.-transcurrieron varios segundos y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de salir del trance lamentablemente Hitomi lo hizo por ellos.

-Disculpe, Hinata-sama.-ambos dieron un saltó cuando Hitomi habló

-¿Q-que sucede?

-Neji-san la necesita con urgencia en la sala de operaciones.

-Voy en un momento.-Hitomi asintió y salió rápidamente.

-Bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo, hablamos luego Hinata.-Se inclinó lentamente y depósito un tierno beso en su mejilla bueno mas bien fue medio beso en la mejilla y medio beso en los labios (ya saben esos besos que se dan en donde terminan los labios es que me cuesta un poco explicar ese tipo de beso, lo siento).

Hinata quedó hecha una estatua y apunto de desmayarse después de verlos partir.

 **Hola de nuevo, este es el capítulo de hoy espero les guste.**

 **En este y mis otros fics Hiashi es un buen padre y es que en lo personal me gusta de esa manera, aunque aquí sera un poquito malo pero no con Hinata.**

 **Quiero llevar la relación de Naruto y Hinata poco a poco no quiero apresurar mucho las cosas, por el momento lo que hay es mucha atracción y un poquito de algo más pero ya más adelante se vera mejor.:-D**

 **El Naruto de esta historia será un poco más maduro y no tan despistado.**

 **Hinata sigue siendo tímida pero no tanto y tampoco tartamudea demasiado a lo mucho unas cuantas palabras me gusta más así.**

 **Gracias x leer y x los reviews me alegro que les guste la historia!**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP *-***


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

-Dobe, el mocoso se está quedando dormido sobre mí.-el azabache observaba al pequeño bostezar mientras se acurrucaba sobre su fuerte abdomen quedando ambos recostados en el sofá

-¡YA VOY TEME¡ podrías ayudarme y llevarlo a su cuna aún estoy preparando el biberón.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y con pereza se levantó del sofá, lo tomó en brazos mientras el pequeño le sonreía y jalaba sus negros cabellos.

-¡Naruto! está jalando mi cabello de nuevo, a este paso me quedaré calvo antes de los treinta.

-Sasuke no seas tan gruñón, Kai sólo quiere llamar tu atención ya sabes que te quiere mucho tu eres su tío favorito.

-Hn, vaya forma de querer eso es amor apache.-el Uchiha no lo admitiría pero de verdad quería al pequeño monstruo como le llamaba a veces pero es que el niño era muy travieso, siempre le hacía alguna diablura y realmente ponía a prueba su paciencia a diferencia de su ruidoso padre quien le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, luego de poner al bebé en su cuna y de darle el biberón se durmió casi al instante.

-Dobe ¿por qué tienes esa cara de idiota, digo más que de costumbre? desde que regresaste de la cita con el pediatra traes esa sonrisa.-Sasuke veía de reojo a su amigo quién parecía estar en un trance pero la voz del azabache lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Oi! ¿Te acuerdas de la chica a la que le hablé anoche en el club?

-Si.

-Bueno pues tu sabes que no soy de los que van tras una mujer como perro faldero especialmente después de lo que me sucedió pero es que...cuando vi a Hinata no sé...automáticamente me atrajo y no sólo fue su belleza física si no que también hubo algo más que me llamó la atención y algo dentro de mí me dice que que ella es diferente a Shion...no sé llámalo intuición.

-Dobe ya ves por que te ven la cara tan fácilmente, apenas viste a la chica una vez y me vienes con que fue amor a primera vista...-Sasuke lo veía algo molesto porque aunque no lo demostrara le preocupaba la situación de Naruto y no quería que otra zorra como Shion destruyera lo poco que había reconstruido, él no lo permitiría.

-No es estoy enamorado, bueno no todavía-murmuró el rubio en un tono casi inaudible pero que no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha.

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Además parece como si el destino quisiera cruzar nuestros caminos.

-Pero que idioteces dices.-Sasuke levantó la voz irritado pero eso no le quitaba entusiasmo a Naruto.

-Mira, anoche sólo pude averiguar su nombre y pues eso obviamente no era suficiente para localizarla entonces hoy pensaba sobornar a la abuela Tsunade para que me diera el número de la amiga, la que pago por la fiesta...pero...ya no tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, hoy la vi de nuevo como sabes hoy tenía que llevar a Kai al ped...

El azabache alzó una ceja un poco exasperado al ver que su tonto amigo no llegaba al punto.

-Al grano Naruto.

-¡TEME DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR!

-No tengo tu tiempo Dobe.

-¡Bueno ya! esta bien, resulta que Hinata es la pediatra de Kai, ¿puedes creerlo?-el rubio sonreía como un bobo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? recuerda que ahora tienes un hijo y no puedes traer a la primera mujer con senos grandes que se te ponga en frente.-dijo mientras revisaba su teléfono, a Naruto le apareció una venita en la frente ante el comentario tan desagradable de su amigo.

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE HINATA NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!

¿y tu si?

-A-aún no...pero...quiero conocerla, teniendo un trato constante podré saber que clase de mujer es pero mientras tanto no voy a hacerme ideas falsas sobre ella y no trates de llenarme la cabeza de basura porque sabes que conmigo no funcionará, no porque Shion haya jugado conmigo y con Kai quiere decir que todas las mujeres sean iguales, además mi hijo necesita una madre no quiero que crezca sólo como yo.-bajó su mirada con tristeza al recordar su solitaria niñez, Sasuke al ver esto decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

-¿Y por lo menos ya la invitaste a salir?

-He,he,he aún no si apenas hoy en la mañana me dio su número, si le habló ahora pensará que estoy desesperado y tampoco quiero darle esa impresión.

-Naruto llamala ya, esa mujer ha de estar mordiendose las uñas esperando que te comuniques.

-¿Tu crees?

-Hn, estoy seguro.

-Bueno entonces voy a llamarla...ahora vuelvo.

-¡Naruto!

El rubio volteó hacia Sasuke confundido.

-Ten cuidado no quisiera verte como la ultima vez...y por favor no vayas a venir en nueve meses con otro mocoso.

-¡Oi!Teme sabes que quieres a Kai...-se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el jardín a hacer la llamada para no despertar a su hijo.

-y Sasuke

-¿Mmm?

\- ¡Gracias!

-¡HINATA ERES UNA SUERTUDA!-chilló su rubia amiga Ino.

-Shhhh Ino no grites aún estoy en horas de trabajo.-Hinata trataba de callar a su escandalosa amiga.

-Si Ino ya cállate, además Hinata y el stripper no hicieron nada mas que hablar ¿cierto Hina?-habló Ten ten.

-Así es chicas, sólo hablamos y mas que todo de su hijo.-la peliazul les había relatado a sus dos amigas con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido desde la noche anterior hasta su encuentro esa mañana.

-¡Hinata tienes que llevarlo a mi boda mañana!-la rubia junto las manos y sus ojos brillaban.

-¿QUÉ?-la pobre Hyuga estaba a punto de hiperventilarse ante la sugerencia de Ino.

-Como lo oyes, y no acepto un no por respuesta, es mi boda Hinata hazlo por mí ¿si?-la reyna de la manipulación puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-P-pero ni siquiera tengo su número, yo le di el mío pero aún no me ha llamado y quien sabe si lo haga.-dijo algo decepcionada.

-Hina tienes todos sus datos, su hijo es tu paciente.

-P-pero esa información es confidencial se supone que sólo puedo usarla en caso de emergencia.

-Esto es una emergencia.-dijo Ino mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

-Pues yo no creo que debas hacerlo, mejor espera a que él te llame.-ahora la castaña habló molesta por las sugerencias de Ino.

-Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él por ti.

-No se si sea lo mas indicado Ino no quiero parecer tan desesperada.

-Anda trae la información que yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Yo aún creo que es una mala idea.-Ten ten negaba con la cabeza.

-E-esta bien voy por lo que necesitas pero por favor no le digas nada vergonzoso.-suplicaba Hinata.

-No t preocupes, sabes que soy una experta en estos temas.-Le dijo mientras le guiñó el ojo.

Hinata suspiró resignada y se dirigió hacia la oficina en donde guardaban los archivos de todos los pacientes, mientras buscaba la carpeta que necesitaba su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo iba a ignorarlo pensando que se trataba de su primo pero después de unos segundos decidió atender, vio el identificador de la pantalla e indicaba que era un número desconocido, frunció el ceño y apretó el botón rápidamente ya que podía tratarse de uno de sus pacientes.

-¡Bueno!

-¿Hinata?

-Si, soy yo ¿quién habla?

-Uzumaki...Naruto, nos vimos hoy en la mañana.

'-_-'La mente de Hinata aún no procesaba el hecho de que estuviera hablando con el sexy rubio.

-Mmm...Hinata estas ahí...soy el padre de Kai ¿me recuerdas?

Inmediatamente Hinata salio del trance y se regaño mentalmente por ser tan tonta y enmudecer precisamente en ese momento.

-S-si claro que te recuerdo, ¿sucedió algo con Kay, él está bien?-preguntó preocupada pensando que el motivo de su llamada era el pequeño.

-No, no, no Kai esta bien no te preocupes, yo te llamo por otra razón.

-mmm ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

-Bueno...yo quería...saber ¿si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo hoy en la noche? Claro sí tu puedes pero si ya tienes otro compromiso yo entiendo.-Naruto agradecía que fuera su día libre así podría salir tranquilamente con Hinata pero tendría que pedirle a Ayame que cuidara a Kai un par de horas.

-M-me encantaría y pues bueno...no tengo ningún compromiso así que no hay problema.

-Perfecto entonces me mandas tu dirección en un mensaje y yo paso por ti a las siete, ¿te parece?

-S-si claro, nos vemos mas tarde entonces.

-Bueno...ya no te interrumpo más, hasta luego Hinata.

-Hasta luego, Naruto-Kun.

-bip-

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que sea de su agrado Me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar, pero espero hacerlo mas seguido, el próximo será sobre su primera cita awwww.**

 **Es bastante corto y no hay mucho Naruhina pero les prometo que en el próximo si habrá y mucho XP**

 **Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas ;-)**

 **Gracias x leer x los reviews y x los follows *-***

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP :-D**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

El suelo de su gigantesca habitación se encontraba completamente cubierto por toda clase de prendas, Hinata se tiró en su enorme cama derrotada aún no decidía que usar en su cita con Naruto y tan sólo le quedaban dos horas para hacer un milagro, Ino se había ofrecido a ayudarla pero tuvo que rechazar muy amablemente a la rubia ya que las opciones de atuendos que le sugirió apenas cubrian lo necesario y definitivamente no podía salir así, Ino se molestó un poco pero Hinata la calmo recordándole que al día siguiente sería su boda y que debía descansar y relajarse, que en ese momento no debía preocuparse por nada y que ella se haría cargo, no muy convencida la rubia aceptó y se fue a su casa a tener su sueño "embellecedor" y ahora ahí estaba completamente frustrada pero algo tenía que hacer y rápido así que decidió llamar a su única salvación.

-Cariño porque no me llamaste antes para poder ir de compras.-Hikari Hyuga madre de Hinata una mujer hermosa, fina y elegante con su largo y sedoso cabello azulado igual al de su hija, su hermosa figura aunque con menos curvas que Hinata pero igual de hermosa ella era el pilar de su familia sus dos hijas la adoraban, su sobrino la veía como una segunda madre y su esposo la amaba con locura, Hinata era la viva imagen de su madre al contrario de Hanabi quien era el retrato exacto de su padre.

-Mamá, no es necesario que vayamos de compras aún tengo atuendos que no he usado ni una sola vez, pero necesito tu ayuda es mi primera cita desde Gaara y no quiero estropearlo.

-mmm...bueno...bueno ya pequeña comencemos que no tenemos mucho tiempo.-Una gran sonrisa adornaba el bello rostro de Hikari.

-Que haría sin ti mamá.-sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti mi princesa.-dio un dulce beso en su frente.

Luego de una hora y media y gracias al exquisito gusto de su madre por fin Hinata estaba lista.

-Te ves hermosa mi niña, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad.

-Gracias mamá te agradezco por la ayuda.

-No digas tonterías para eso estamos las madres ¿no? ummm...y por cierto Hinata ¿quien es él? ¿lo conozco? ¿cual es su nombre? ¿es atractivo?

-Mamá una pregunta a la vez...umm...pero antes de contestarte debes prometerme que no le contarás a Otou-san.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Hikari levantó una ceja con sospecha.

-Umm...

-Hinata ¿por qué no quieres que tu padre se entere?

-Umm...b-bueno es que Naruto, asi se llama bueno él...es...un...stipper, lo conocí anoche en la despedida de soltera de Ino...pero estoy segura de que es un buen hombre y además es padre s-soltero de verdad me interesa madre.-lo dijo rapidísimo y veía el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante y es que tenía temor de lo que su madre pensara de Naruto ya que sus relaciones anteriores habían sido con hombres millonarios y que a los ojos de su padre sí eran "dignos" de una Hyuga, Hikari la tomó del mentón, la hizo alzar la vista y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Pequeña sabes que no soy como tu padre, mientras tu seas feliz yo también lo seré...¡ah!...y me tienes que explicar eso de que es padre soltero ¿de acuerdo?

-Si yo te lo explicaré todo.

-Muy bien, por ahora no te preocupes por Hiashi no le diré nada pero si llegas a tener una relación seria con el muchacho sabes que habrán muchos problemas ¿cierto?

Hinata vio directo a los bellos ojos perla de su madre y asintió.

-Pero escuchame bien, no hay prueba que el verdadero amor no supere, además yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo momento, así que adelante cariño debes vivir tu propia vida.-Hikari acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata mientras su rostro se mostraba serio.

-Te lo agradezco mami.-Hinata no llamaba así a su madre desde que era una niña pero ahora le había nacido hacerlo a lo que Hikari sonrió con ternura.

-¿No me has dicho si es guapo?-Hikari preguntó con una sonrisa pícara e inmediatamente Hinata se sonrojó al recordar el escultural cuerpo de Naruto cosa que no paso desapercibida por su madre.

-mmm...por lo que veo es muy pero muy atractivo, ¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Um...n-no creo que sea buena idea mamá apenas es nuestra primera cita y no quiero incomodarlo presentándole a mi madre ¿no te molesta cierto?

-No, cariño no me molesta yo entiendo y bueno que se le va a hacer, será más adelante.-Hikari hizo un puchero a veces salía su lado infantil a pesar de ser una mujer adulta pero esa era una de sus muchas cualidades.

-Bueno amor me voy antes de que Naruto llegue, llámame cuando regreses y deja activado el GPS de tu teléfono por cualquier cosa...¿estás segura que no quieres llevar uno de mis guardaespaldas contigo...ya sabes para mayor seguridad? uno nunca sabe.-decía mientras veía un poco preocupada a Hinata.

-N-no madre, sabes que no me gusta que invadan mi privacidad además estoy segura de que Naruto es un buen hombre no se atrevería a hacerme daño.

-Esta bien, pero mañana desayunamos juntas y me cuentas todo ¿esta claro?

-Si, hasta mañana mamá.

-Hasta mañana cariño.-Hikari dio un último beso a su hija y luego salió del lugar pero su intención era ver a la cita de Hinata y no se iría hasta cumplir su cometido, así que le indicó a su chófer que se estacionara a cierta distancia del edificio donde vivía Hinata, ahí esperaría hasta verlos salir.

Naruto se encontraba frente a un enorme y lujoso edificio estaba algo nervioso porque bueno el no era adinerado claro que desde que había empezado a trabajar en club de Tsunade le había ido bastante bien económicamente no se podía quejar podía darle a su hijo todo lo necesario, la verdad es que a veces lo consentía demasiado según le decían todos sus amigos pero eso no le importaba después de todo Kai era todo para él.

Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón que llevaba al último piso.

Tocó el timbre del penthhouse que pertenecía a Hinata, al abrirse la puerta su mandíbula casi toca el suelo, Hinata se veía hermosa llevaba puestos unos shorts blancos de encaje, una blusa negra bastante ajustada de tirantes que resaltaba sus grandes y redondos atributos, encima una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla azul y unas sandalias sin tacón, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta bien alta dejando su flequillo sobre su frente como siempre y dos mechones de cabello uno a cada lado de su rostro, el maquillaje era bastante suave solo un poco de mascara, delineador negro arriba solamente y labial rosa, y gracias a la insistencia de su madre bueno más bien la obligó a hacerse un ligero bronceado ya que su piel era demasiado blanca y estando en pleno verano Hikari insistió en que un poco de color era necesario y que de vez en cuando no hacía daño.

Hinata estaba en la misma situación que Naruto el joven Uzumaki usaba una simple camisa manga corta color naranja que era su color favorito y la verdad se ajustaba muy bien a su marcado pecho y a sus fuertes brazos, los jeans azules que llevaba no eran ni muy ajustados ni muy holgados eran perfectos y su cabello despeinado lo hacía ver aun mas atractivo y ahora que Hinata lo podía observar mejor notó que era mucho mas alto que ella, apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, luego de varios segundos en los que ambos parecían estar sumergidos en el otro, Hinata se percató y rompió el silencio.

-Ummm...Hola Naruto-kun...t-te ves muy bien.-dijo muy sonrojada.

-¡Gracias Hinata! tu te ves mucho mejor que yo.-el rubio apenado se sobaba la cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-G-gracias.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Sí claro vamos.-cerró la puerta y de dirigieron hacia el ascensor mientras conversaban de todo un poco.

Luego de salir del edificio subieron al viejo auto de Naruto sin persibir un par de ojos que los vigilaba a cada momento.

-'Tienes buen gusto Hina, lo heredaste de mi...mmm...desde mañana Hiashi tendrá que ir al gimnasio'-Hikari pensaba mientras veía partir a su hija.

Naruto estaba bastante molesto, los hombres prácticamente desnudaban a Hinata con la mirada cuando fueron al cine se dio la vuelta para comprar los boletos y un tipo se acercó a la peliazul pedir su número pero al ver a Naruto pues casi sale corriendo, la llevó a cenar a Ichiraku's y se la presentó al viejo Teuchi quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para divertirse un poco a costas del rubio, ahí trató de Hablar con Hinata y saber mas sobre ella pero por alguna razón las meseras los interrumpían por cualquier tontería, luego en el cine varios tipos saludaron a Hinata aparentemente eran algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y tuvieron el descaro de abrazar a la peliazul de una manera "obscena" según Naruto aunque claro que exageró un poco y estuvo a punto de romperles la cara pero por respeto a ella no lo hizo además no podía culparlos del todo ya que ni él mismo podía despegar la vista de Hinata, sus largas y torneadas piernas parecían tener un iman que lo atraían y lo incitaban a acariciarlas una y otra vez, se gritó mentalmente por ser tan pervertido.

-'Soy un idiota, pero todo es culpa del sabio pervertido...debo controlarme antes de que haga alguna estupidez'

Hinata por otro lado no estaba pasándola mejor, las mujeres ni siquiera trataban de disimular, las meseras del restaurante a donde fueron a cenar flirteaban con él cada vez que tenían oportunidad incluso la que atendía su mesa que por cierto era bastante bonita escribió su número telefónico en la boleta de la cuenta a lo que Naruto siendo el despistado que era pues no se dio por enterado para alivio de Hinata, en el cine hasta chicas con pareja le guiñaban el ojo al rubio y a Hinata que no se caracterizaba por ser celosa la situación la estaba enfureciendo, estuvo a punto de enseñarles que lo no les pertenece se respeta y no es que Naruto fuera suyo pero era su cita y quería hacérselos saber pero sabía que debía contenerse no quería darle una mala impresión a Naruto y menos en su primera cita, luego de cenar y ver la película decidieron dar una caminata en un pequeño parque, tomaron asiento en los columpios a la luz de la luna.

-Hinata me preguntaba...si...me puedes contar mas de ti.

-Claro Naruto-kun, ¿Qué deseas saber?

-Mmm bueno no sé...mmm...todo lo que quieras contarme.-sonrió un poco apenado.

-Umm...bueno como ya sabes me llamo Hinata Hyuga, tengo 25 años, soy pediatra, mi madre se llama Hikari y la adoro ella es mi mejor amiga, Hiashi Hyuga es mi padre lo amo igual que a mamá aunque a veces tiende a ser demasiado sobre protector y bastante intimidante, tengo una hermana menor su nombre es Hanabi nos llevamos muy bien, la quiero mucho aun que suele ser bastante indiscreta y entrometida...mmm...también esta mi primo Neji al que quiero como mi hermano y también me cuida demasiado diría yo pero bueno...umm...soy un poco tímida y algo ingenua o eso dicen mis amigas, no he tenido muchas relaciones de hecho sólo he tenido dos novios...me encanta cocinar y lo hago muy bien por cierto...mmm...¡ah! y tengo una adicción por los rollos de canela.-volteó hacia él y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! parece que tienes una gran familia, ojalá que pueda conocerlos pronto.

-Yo espero lo mismo Naruto-kun y ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame sobre ti.

-Mmm...bueno...veras...no hay mucho que contar mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y...

-Lo siento Naruto-kun no fue mi intención traerte malos recuerdos, yo lo sien...

-No te preocupes eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo pero no te voy a negar que aún ahora me hacen mucha falta pero tengo al pequeño Kai y el es quien me da la fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Naruto-kun, el pequeño Kai debe ser tu prioridad ahora.

Él asintió y siguió con el relato de su vida.

-El sabio pervertido, así es como yo lo llamaba fue como un padre para mi pero desgraciadamente también murió y hasta la fecha realmente lo hecho de menos.

Naruto narró todo lo que tuvo que pasar desde su trabajo en Ichiraku's y como acabó de stripper, Hinata estaba asombrada ante la trágica vida del rubio, él hombre que tenía en frente había sufrido demasiado y la hizo sentirse culpable por tener una vida tan privilegiada claro que era una tontería pero aún así deseo haberlo conocido mucho antes pero sabía que era imposible pero le quedaba el presente y el futuro y si el se lo permitía ella estaría a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento como su pareja y sí no se daban las cosas de esa manera pues como su amiga pero por alguna razón ese pensamiento le causó molestia, ella no quería ser sólo su amiga pero el tiempo tendría la última palabra.

Naruto seguía hablando acerca de Sasuke y de sus demás amigos quienes trabajaban en el club con él, también le contó sobre su amor por el ramen pero cuando llegaron al tema de la madre de Kai el ambiente se tornó incómodo era obvio para Hinata que la sola mención de la mujer enfurecia al rubio y ambos acordaron guardar esa conversación para otro momento.

Llegada casi la media noche ambos se encontraban frente al departamento de la Hyuga, era hora de despedirse.

-Gracias por esta gran noche Naruto-kun, me la pasé muy bien.

-Naa Hinata, gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo, espero que se repita pronto.-rápidamente se hizo notorio el sonrojo en ambos.

-Umm por cierto...umm...mañana es la boda de mi amiga...y...pues...yo...me preguntaba si tu...¿quieres acompañarme?... puedes llevar a Kai...mmm...bueno si puedes claro...pero si tienes que trabajar yo entiendo y no hay problema.-Hinata movía sus manos frente a su rostro avergonzada no sabia de donde había sacado valor para preguntarle.

-No, no Hinata...puedo pedirle a Sasuke que me cubra y claro que me encantaría acompañarte y Kai estará feliz de verte de nuevo, estoy seguro.

-B-bueno me parece perfecto, entonces mañana a las cinco de la tarde ¿te parece bien?

-Si claro a esa hora pasamos por ti.-ambos quedaron en un completo silencio no sabiendo muy bien que hacer hasta que el instinto de Naruto le hizo acercarse y rodear con sus grandes brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata atrayendola hacia su pecho, al principio ella se sorprendió pero rápidamente respondió el gesto pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sonido del ascensor los obligó a apartarse pero en un movimiento rápido el rubio dio un fugaz beso a Hinata en los labios fue apenas un roce pero fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de ambos amenazara con salir de su pecho, Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho no pidió disculpas porque su mente y su corazón le decían que había sido lo correcto, así que solo le dio una sonrisa y se despidió prometiendo verse al día siguiente luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor dejando a una muy enrojecida Hinata.

-Adiós Naruto-kun.-la peliazul tocaba sus labios con los dedos tratando de guardar ese momento en su memoria por siempre.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado no se a ustedes pero me encanta Naruto y Hinata en tan linda, en la mayoría de fics que he leído la mamá de Hinata esta muerta pero en este quise cambiar eso y Hikari va a tener un papel muy importante en la historia a mi me gusta mucho su personalidad.**

 **Gracias x los reviews x los follows y favoritos y x leer!**

 **HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP XP**


End file.
